Siempre fuiste tú
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: "—Sospechaba que eras Ladybug desde hace tiempo. —Trague saliva. —Esas similitudes no son fáciles de ignorar ¿Sabes? ...Además que quiera saber si la chica que me gustaba era la misma tras la máscara. No puedo estar más feliz de que seas tú."
—¡Misión Cumplida! —Exclamamos al unísono mientras chocábamos los puños.

Un pequeño y breve pitido hizo que nos separáramos un poco. Yo me aleje dos pasos un poco cohibida y le sonreí.

—Es hora de irme, gatito. —Le anuncie y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

—¡Espera, por favor!. —Exclamó él sobresaltándome un poco.

Me gire para verlo a los ojos. Tuve que retener el suspiro que quería escapar de mis labios cuando el verde chocó con el azul. Esas pequeñas y molestas mariposas decidieron instalarse en mi estómago y solo pude tratar de aparentar la misma indiferencia de siempre.

—Chat Noir, el miraculous…

— Sabes lo que siento ¿Cuándo podre saber quién eres?

La pregunta me tomo desprevenida. Hacía mucho que él no preguntaba eso, no después de aquella vez en el hotel del alcalde.

—Chat Noir. —Le hable con suavidad, mientras desviaba la mirada. —Sabes que es peligroso que sepamos—Pero él me interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase.

—¿Peligroso para quién? —La seriedad que mostro ante esa pregunta me hizo temblar. Contuve la respiración cuando lo mire a los ojos sin poder evitarlo, la profundidad de su mirada era tan intensa que sentía las piernas flaquear. —¿Para ti o para mí?

Retrocedí de forma inconsciente cuando lo vi acercarse hacía mí. Y tuve miedo. Él sabía porque era peligroso, él no era tonto como para hacer esa pregunta, sabía bien que había un significado oculto. Y tuve miedo.

Las garras de Chat Noir rodearon mi cintura y me alzaron por los aires como si fuese un pluma. Me llevo en su hombro como un costal y perdí el aire cuando mi estómago chocó con su hombro. Ahogue un gemido que quería escapar de mi boca y temblé, sin saber a dónde aferrarme.

—Vamos a arreglar esto ahora.

De repente una furia desconocida me embargo. Él lo sabía.

—¡Chat noir! ¡Bájame ahora mismo o te juro que…

—Puedes pegarme, patear, gritar todo lo que quieras, pero no te bajare.

Se inclinó en el tejado y pude jurar que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Grite su nombre con furia mientras el saltaba con una agilidad increíble, como si no me tuviera encima.

La magia del miraculous estaba agotándose rápidamente. No supe en que momento la transformación empezó a desaparecer y, cuando él lo notó, se detuvo en seco.

—Te juro que me las pagaras caro. —Lo amenace.

—Aun así no pienso soltarte—Respondió con desdén.

Gemí internamente al ver la luz de la transformación recorrerme completamente y vi como Tikki salía del zarcillo hasta flotar frente a mí con un rostro lleno de pánico.

Otra vez tuve miedo.

—¿A que le temes? —Su pregunta me descolocó. Apreté los puños en su espalda tratando de mantenerme firme. —Sabes que no es porque es peligroso.

—Chat…—Quise interrumpirle

—¿Es porque…—Hizo una pausa. Su voz era tan suave y aterciopelada que sentí un agradable cosquilleo. Su mano apretó el agarre en mi cintura y suspiro temblorosamente. —…temes que me decepcione?

Solté un jadeo de sorpresa ante sus palabras sin poder retenerlo, dejándole ver lo mucho que me había impactado su deducción. Y lo peor de todo es que había dado en el clavo. Solté una risita nerviosa, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Quise responderle de forma sarcástica y cortante, pero no pude. Me aferre a su cuerpo con torpeza cuando él hizo el amago de querer soltarme para verme, no quería que lo hiciera. Él no podía entenderlo, porque se había enamorado de mi brillante armadura, no de la chica detrás de la máscara.

Pero yo, sin saberlo, me había enamorado de todo lo que él era. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando supe su verdadera identidad, solo pude enamorarme más.

—My lady…

—No.

Tercamente, me aferre a su cuello cuando mis pies dieron con el suelo y me negué a separarme de él. Las tontas lágrimas amenazaban con querer escaparse de mis ojos. Me ceñí con vigor al cuerpo de Chat Noir, siendo consciente que si me veía, se decepcionaría. No era porque me menospreciara a mí misma, sabía cuánto valía, pero si él no se había dado cuenta de quién era hasta ahora, era porque realmente la otra parte de mí, la normal, no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—Ladybug.

—No. —Respondí tercamente.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme con timidez. Se aferró a mi cuerpo con el mismo entusiasmo que el mío y contuve un suspiro cuando enterró su cara en mi cuello.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? —susurró a mi oído enviando escalofríos a todo el cuerpo.

—Porque yo sé quién eres.

Lo sentí tensarse y contener la respiración ante mi afirmación. Podía sentir la confusión emanar de él como si fuese propia, era el mismo sentimiento que había tenido cuando descubrí quien era él. Una vez más, intento separarme de su cuerpo para verme, pero me negué, aferrándome con más fuerza de la necesaria a su cuello hasta que lo sentí quejarse.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó con suavidad, como si fuese consciente de lo vulnerable que me sentía en ese momento y quisiese ser lo más delicado posible.

—Te vi —Le susurre, rozando mis labios sin querer contra la piel de su mandíbula. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse. —Te vi accidentalmente cuando tu transformación acabo hace un mes luego de derrotar a un akuma… Yo iba saliendo de los baños y justo tu transformación acabo, fue en la escuela.

—¿En la escuela? —Preguntó extrañado. Entonces se tensó nuevamente. —¿Vas a mí misma escuela?

Reí, casi sin gracias. —Siempre he estado cerca de ti, Adrien. —Se estremeció cuando dije su nombre. —Desde el primer día de clases.

Entonces su transformación desapareció y sentí el anhelo que tenía de verme.

—Por favor, déjame verte. —Rogó con voz ahogada.

Un sollozo escapo de mi boca. —No.

—My lady…—Pidió otra vez.

Escondí mi cara entre el hueco de su cuello y lo sentí suspirar mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, tratando de calmarme. Sus gestos tan tiernos y característicos de él casi me derritieron. Solo pude sollozar con más fuerza.

—¿Estás decepcionada de mi? —Su pregunta me descolocó y casi estuve a punto de separarme para abofetearlo por tal deducción.

—Ese no es el problema. —Dije en un hilo de voz. —Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, incluso luego de saber que eras Chat Noir.

—¿E-entonces? —Preguntó con voz confundida.

—Adrien, tú no te has dado cuenta de quién soy. —Le susurre. —Nunca viste a la chica detrás de la máscara, solo viste en lo que me convertía cuando lo usaba y en lo valiente que me volvía, pero yo nunca fui así antes —Hice una pequeña pausa, tomando aire. —Si yo no hubiese sido valiente, tú no me hubieses notado, cuando no uso la máscara solo soy una chica común y corriente, tímida, algo tope, que no puede parar de tartamudear al hablarte.

Aunque no podía culparlo, yo había hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, antes de saber quién era, había empezado a sentir cosas por su alter-ego. Por eso cuando supe quién era realmente, sentí una felicidad tan grande por saber que me había enamorado del mismo chico sin saberlo. Esa vena divertida que él tenía cuando tenía esas tiernas orejas de gato, esos chistes tan malos que me daban ganas de golpearlo, pero que tontamente me hacían reír, esa confianza ciega que tenía en él, sabiendo que podía dejar mi vida en sus manos con los ojos cerrados.

¿Pero él sentiría lo mismo cuando viera a Marinette? ¿Qué pensaría? Había tenido tantas pesadillas desde que descubrí su secreto sobre él rechazándome que no me veía capaz de decirle quien era. Incluso siendo Adrien, lo evitaba con sutileza para no tener ese temor en mí.

Sentí las manos de Adrien aferrarse a mi cintura y soltar un jadeo contra mi cuello. Empezó a temblar mientras soltaba una risita de felicidad que me desconcertó por completo.

—No puede ser—Dijo riendo.

Me tomo desprevenida tomándome por los hombros y separándome de él. Nuestros ojos se entrelazaron y la dulzura que vi en ellos hizo mi corazón latir como loco. Parpadee algo confundida.

Entonces me beso.

El contacto fue como una caricia, fugaz pero intensa. Cuando se separó, pude contemplar sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese brillo de emoción que solía ver en sus ojos cuando algo lo hacía feliz.

—Marinette.

Mi nombre en sus labios sonó tan dulce que sentí que iba a derretirme.

—Marinette —Repitió, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara. Él carcajeo y me abrazó una vez más por la cintura, levantándome y dándome vueltas. Me contagie de su risa de felicidad, sintiendo ese mismo sentimiento desbordarse en mi pecho.

—¡Viva parís! —Gritó mientras me dejaba en el suelo de la terraza. Lo mire divertida y confundida. —Oh, Marinette, Marinette, Marinette—Murmuró mientras acercaba su rostro al mío con lentitud hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

Amor, amor era lo que había en sus ojos.

—¿Adrien? —Murmure confundida. Eran demasiados sentimientos en menos de diez minutos y ya me sentía mareada.

Adrien amplió su sonrisa y deposito otro beso en mis labios. Ese contacto duro más que el anterior. Deslizo su mano hasta mi nuca haciendo que abriera los labios, incitándome a corresponderle como él quería. Cerre mis ojos y en un arranque de valentía, lo rodee con mis brazos hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron por completo, sin dejar ningún espacio.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, nos separamos rompiendo el dulce contacto y nos miramos a los ojos.

—Una vez dije —Susurró acariciando mi mejilla. —"No importa que chica este bajo la máscara, la amo."

Mi corazón latió más rápido.

—Esa valentía que demuestras es lo que me cautivo desde el principio. Lo admito. —Sonrió con esa dulzura, la misma dulzura con la que me sonrió la primera vez, siendo solo Adrien y Marinette. —Pero, el que seas Marinette, lo hace todo mejor. Todo—Recalcó. —Esa dulzura con la que tratas a los demás. Esa valentía con la que te enfrentas a Chloe. Ese esfuerzo que demuestras cada vez que quieres superarte.

Lo mire sin entender a lo que quería llegar.

—Marinette—Rió al ver mi expresión. —Ladybug es solo un nombre. Sigues siendo tú.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? —Sonrió —Ladybug solo es una parte de ti que suele salir con más fuerza cuando tienes la máscara, pero sigues siendo tú. Todo ese valor cautivante y esa sonrisa brillante están allí siempre contigo, no con la misma intensidad, pero están allí y yo lo había notado.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

—Sospechaba que eras Ladybug desde hace tiempo. —Trague saliva. —Esas similitudes no son fáciles de ignorar ¿Sabes? Y pensar que eras tú, lo hacía todo más reconfortante. Pero no quería acercarme a ti como Adrien porque tenía miedo de confundirte, quería que te enamoraras de mi otro yo. Siendo Chat Noir me siento más libre, puede expresarme más y me encanta cuando respondes tan ingeniosamente mis coqueteos —Aquello me hizo sonrojar. —Por eso era tan insistente en que me dijeras quien eras, porque quería decirte quien era yo… Pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías cuando lo supieras. —Hizo una pausa —Además que quiera saber si la chica que me gustaba era la misma tras la máscara. No puedo estar más feliz de que seas tú.

Me tape la boca con las manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Las lágrimas se habían amontonado en mis ojos ahora caían sin restricción alguna por mis mejillas. Adrien las limpió con sus manos suaves con lentitud, manteniendo esa sonrisa tan cautivante.

Él se sentía igual que yo, desde el principio. Reí entre lágrimas y salte a sus brazos. Él no dudo ni un momento en corresponder mi gesto efusivo con el mismo entusiasmo mientras reía junto a mí. Había sido tan tonta en mi terquedad sobre no decirle nada por temor a que me rechazara, pero él quería a la chica detrás de la máscara con la misma intensidad.

Unimos nuestros labios con ansiedad. El beso era dulce como la miel, intenso y lleno de algo que ambos habíamos contenido mucho tiempo. Adrien empezó a intensificarlo y yo le seguí el ritmo con la misma pasión que él estaba demostrando, el mismo amor.

Movía sus labios al mismo ritmo que los míos. Nos separábamos en pequeños lapsos solo para tomar aire e inmediatamente unirlos sin perder tiempo alguno. La cinta de su anillo estaba fría y rozaba la piel de mi nuca, donde sostenía mi cuello para tener más acceso a mi boca. La temperatura estaba subiendo, sentía mi piel arder ante su toque y no pude contener el gemido que salió de mis labios cuando el decidió bajar y repartir besos húmedos en la piel desnuda de mi cuello.

Se separó poco a poco y me miro a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas e imagine que yo tendría los ojos igual de oscurecidos que los suyos.

—Lo siento, yo… No pude controlarme —Admitió jadeante. —Han sido tantos años conteniéndome que yo…

Lo callé con un dedo y le sonreí con dulzura. Él no dudo en corresponder mi gesto y acariciar mi mejilla. Empezó a dar besos en mis mejillas, y yo solo disfrutaba del contacto.

—Adrien—Le llame. —Tenemos un problema.

Se separó de mí mirándome casi alarmado. Reí nerviosamente.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que estamos en la torre Eifell. —Frunció el ceño sin entenderme —Y nuestras transformaciones desaparecieron…

Él abrió los ojos mirando hacia abajo. Rió de la misma forma nerviosa que yo y se rasco la nuca.

—¿Y ahora como bajamos?


End file.
